Cora
|last_appearance = Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Cora |gender = Female |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |basis = Talyllyn Railway (ex-Corris Railway) tool van No. 6 |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling Stock |type = Tool van |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = Falcon Works |year_built = circa 1885 |number = SR 9 |railway = * Mid Sodor Railway * Skarloey Railway |owner(s) = * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager * The Owner }}Cora is a tool van, and occasionally a guard's van, who works on the Skarloey Railway. She formerly worked on the Mid Sodor Railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Cora was built by the Falcon Works for the Mid Sodor Railway, where she was a tool van, though she served as Stuart's guard van for a time. She was acquired by the Thin Controller in the sale following the closure of the MSR in 1947. She was used as a guard's van whenever Beatrice was unavailable, though she eventually returned to her original use after Millicent's arrival in 1955. Skarloey took Cora to rescue Duncan after he got stuck in Rheneas Tunnel for doing "Rock n Roll". When Skarloey took Duncan home, Cora was left in a siding for the workmen to inspect the tunnel. When a documentary was made about the Skarloey Railway, Ada, Jane, Mabel and Cora had the honour of carrying the television equipment and cameras. Duncan later took Cora to help repair one of Skarloey's coaches after it derailed. Personality Not much is known about Cora, although it can be assumed she has a good friendship with Peter Sam, being his guard's van during a period of time. Technical Details Basis Cora is based on a brake van from the Corris Railway that now runs on the Talyllyn Railway. File:CoraBasis.jpg|Cora's basis Livery Cora is painted periwinkle blue, with the letters "SR" painted on her sides in white. Appearances Railway Series= , Home at Last and Little Old Twins * 'Gallant Old Engine' - Steam Roller and Passengers and Polish Companion Volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways *'1996' - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines }} |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends Videos * 'Mr. Perkins Storytime' - Trucks! |-|Other Media= Books * '''1996' - Bumper Colouring Book * 2005 - Peter Sam * 2011 - The Ultimate Diesel Guide Trivia * With permission from Christopher Awdry, Cora was featured in the Corris Railway's newsletter, known as the "Corris-Pondent". Cora is depicted as a brake van who worked on the Corris Railway but moved to the Talyllyn Railway. * Rev. W. Awdry's original model of her is presently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn, Wales. Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:HomeatLastRS2.png|Cora with Ada, Jane and Peter Sam File:HomeatLastRS5.png|Skarloey with Cora File:Trucks!RS2.png|Cora with Peter Sam File:PassengersandPolishRS3.png|Cora with Duncan File:SteamRollerRS5.png|Cora with Sir Handel and George Miscellaneous File:AwdryCoraModel.jpg|The Rev W. Awdry's Cora Model at Tywyn File:Trucks!LMillustration5.png File:SurprisePacketPuzzle2.png|Cora in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:BumperColouringBook3.png es:Cora ja:コーラ pl:Cora ru:Кора Category:Rolling stock Category:Brake vans Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Female characters Category:Narrow gauge